Inexorable Death
Inexorable Death (死の運命, Shi no Unmei lit. Fate of Death in the Japanese version) is Chapter 17 of Fire Emblem Awakening. This chapter takes place in Fort Steiger. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Items Drops * Fortify (from Pheros) * Mend (from Valkyrie in the south-west) * Chest Key (from Hero in the west) * Hammer (from War Monk in the center) * Concoction (from War Monk in the south-east) * Killer Bow (from Sniper in the north-east) Chests *Boots (westernmost chest) *Seraph Robe (2nd westernmost chest) *Master Seal (upper north-east chest) *Bullion (L) (bottom north-east chest) Strategy In this chapter, your units start off in small groups of three outside the entrance of Fort Steiger. It is recommended that you bring along a unit or two with the Locktouch ability, noting the various treasures obtainable and the doors you can open, allowing for easier regrouping inside. This is especially true because this level has the only pair of Boots in the game outside of Renown points.There are two ways you can go through this chapter, either defeating Pheros as fast as possible and ending early, or ransacking the entire fortress and defeating all of the enemies. Players can choose between three entrances, but it is best to spearhead the middle if your units are not strong enough, as the left and right sides contain some moderately powerful units. However, if you can easily beat the units at the sides, spearhead the right side as a Thief will try to get the treasure at the same time. After Say'ri informs the player of movement downstairs, if your units are not strong enough or you didn't take that much, block the four staircases on the right, as the allies will turn into enemies, and moving your units on the staircases will prevent the units from coming, similar to blocking a Fort. Once you have looted all the treasure from the fort, kill Pheros to finish the chapter. Reinforcements Hard Mode All enemies spawn at the beginning of the enemy turn. *Turn 5 (Say'ri informs the player about movement below the fortres, the third enemy next turn will result in *Turn 8 (four "allied" units come out from the staircases in the east. Excellus will appear and the four "allies" will turn into enemies) (clockwise, starting in the upper left staircase). **1 Hero L3 w/ Silver Sword **1 War Monk L3 w/ Silver Axe **1 Sniper L3 w/ Silver Bow **1 Hero L3 w/ Silver Sword *Turn 9 (from the staircases in the west and in the center) **1 Hero L3 w/ Silver Sword **1 Sniper L3 w/ Silver Bow **1 War Monk L3 w/ Silver Axe **1 Hero L3 w/ Silver Sword * Turn 10 (from the central staircases) **1 War Monk L3 w/ Silver Axe **1 Hero L3 w/ Silver Sword *Turn 11 (from the western staircases) **1 Hero L3 w/ Silver Sword **1 Valkyrie L3 w/ Bolganone * Turn 12 (from the eastern staircases) ** 1 Hero L3 w/ Silver Sword ** 1 War Monk L3 w/ Silver Axe ** 1 ValkyrieHero (class)L3 w/ Rexcalibur ** 1 ValkyrieHero (class)L3 w/ Thoron * Turn 13 (from the staircases in the west and in the center) **1 ValkyrieHero (class)L3 w/ Arcfire **1 Hero L3 w/ Silver Sword **1 ValkyrieHero (class)L3 w/ Thoron **1 War Monk L3 w/ Tomahawk Lunatic Mode All enemies spawn at the beginning of the enemy turn. *Turn 5 (Say'ri informs the player about movement below the fortress, the third enemy next turn will result in *Turn 8 (four "allied" units come out from the staircases in the east. Excellus will appear and the four "allies" will turn into enemies) (clockwise, starting in the upper left staircase). **1 Hero L3 w/ Silver Sword **1 War Monk L3 w/ Silver Axe **1 Hero L3 w/ Silver Sword **1 Sniper L3 w/ Silver Bow Once these reinforcements have spawned, all enemies (excluding the boss) will charge you! *Turn 9 (from the western and central staircases) **1 Hero L3 w/ Silver Sword **1 Sniper L3 w/ Silver Bow **1 War Monk L3 w/ Tomahawk **1 Hero L3 w/ Silver Sword * Turn 10 (from the central staircases) **1 War Monk L3 w/ Silver Axe **1 Hero L3 w/ Silver Sword *Turn 11 (from the western(2) and eastern(2) staircases) **1 Hero L3 w/ Silver Axe **1 Valkyrie L3 w/ Bolganone **1 Hero L3 w/ Silver Axe **1 Sniper L3 w/ Silver Bow * Turn 12 (from the eastern staircases) **1 Hero L3 w/ Silver Sword **1 War Monk L3 w/ Silver Axe **1 Valkyrie L3 w/ Rexcalibur **1 Valkyrie L3 w/ Thoron * Turn 13 (from the western(2), central(2) and eastern(2) staircases) **1 Valkyrie L3 w/ Bolganone **1 Hero L3 w/ Silver Sword **1 Valkyrie L3 w/ Thoron **1 War Monk L3 w/ Tomahawk **1 Sniper L3 w/ Silver Bow **1 Valkyrie L3 w/ Rexcalibur Trivia * There is a unique conversation, during which Excellus will speak with Pheros, while she will be less than pleased with him. This conversation can only be seen if the player blocks all staircases on the turn when reinforcements are supposed to arrive. * When Basilio attacks Walhart, both characters land criticals in round two, even though the game screen says that their Critical Hit % are both 0. Category:Awakening Chapters